


For you, I'll be Francis forever

by Drkaihusky



Series: Transguy treasures [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Biting, Bonnie the cute booknerd, Dysphoria, F/M, Nonbinary Character, Trans Male Character, clumsy romance, highschool!au, transgender character, transguy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: Nobody sees him. Nobody listens. He hates this place.





	1. I don't know where to put my hands

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I should write something like this, but what's wrong with more diverse fanfics anyway? I'm doing this anyway.

He had fled to the library. Away from the sweaty kids who threw food around. Away from the bastard Gumball mocking him. Away from being called his official name. He looked for a book to read.

'Looking for something?'

He froze. His eyes saw the cutest girl ever. She giggled. Ok Marshall. Impress her. 

'Just looking for something new.' He says in his lowest voice, leaning against a bookshelve.

The bookshelve wobbled dangerously, so he retracted his hand. She giggled once more.

'All right, big boy. I'll find you something if I may?' She winked.

He just gave her a grin. Big boy huh... She ran off to the next aisle. Only to return with a stuffy book. She gave it to him.

'Let me know what you think.' She winked, before disappearing in the sea of bookshelves.

He looked at the book. It wasn't too big. He put it in his bag. The bell for the next period rang. Great.

 

Class sucked arse. These morons were awful. And the teacher was the worst. He eyed Finn. The kid was growing facial hair already. He felt his own chin. Nothing...

'Marceline! Pay attention! I'm not explaining this again!'

He cringed. Marshall. His name was Marshall Lee... His day was officially ruined again. His mind wandered to the cute girl again. Her glasses made her look adorable. But... If she knew, about him, she wouldn't have been that kind to him, right? But she called him a boy... Marshall sighed. He wanted to read that book so bad. He wanted to report back to the girl. He wanted to see her again... Ouch! The teacher had thrown his piece of chalk at him.

'What did I just tell you?!'

Marshall rolled his eyes. Beemo, the kid in front of him, gave him an amused look. Beemo was ok. They weren't friends, but Beemo was kind. They both respected eachother. 

 

After school, Marshall rushed to his bike. He needed to get home before dark. Oh no... That stupid pink sweatered guy... Gumball smiled viciously.

'Oops! My bad!' He practically yelled, tripping him.

Marshall fell flat on his face. His bag opened and the book fell out of it. Gumball picked it up.

'Oooh~! What's this?!' He grabbed it.

'Give it back!' Marshall shouted.

He tried to grab it, but he was too short. Gumball and his entourage laughed. They sure loved pestering him... Marshall felt like crying. He needed to read that book!

'Gumball Cadbury Bubblegum!' 

Marshall froze. That voice! The cute girl from the library ran angrily towards them. Gumball froze too.

'S-sis! I-'

She yanked the book from his hands and slapped him in the face. The entourage gasped.

'Move it! All of you!' She yelled.

She then turned to Marshall.

'Thanks...' Marshall muttered.

She smiled at him and gave him the book back.

'Be carefull on you way home, ok?'

Marshall grinned.

'Yeah.'

She winked.

'Later, Tiger!'

She ran to her own bike, leaving Marshall with that stupid cheesy grin. Oh, he was sold on her... He really needed to go home now, though...


	2. I've been trying to lay my head down

The book was easy to read. Yet not dumb or boring. Marshall quite liked this. He came o to a page that made him blush. The lead character of the story was kissing a girl he had just met. It wasn't too graphic, but Marshall blushed either way. He wondered... Would he ever kiss a girl like that too? His phone buzzing broke him  away from his wild fantasies.

_Beemo:  Are you ok? LSP told me what happened with Gumball_

_Marshall:  I'm fine. This cute girl saved me_

_Beemo:  You mean Bonnibel?_

_Marshall:  We never exchanged names..._

_Beemo:  She's Gum's bib sis, she's a year older_

Marshall let himself fall back on his bed. 

'Bonnibel,huh...'

He blushed a bit. Her name sounded just as cute as her face. Thinking about her winks made the butterflies in his stomach explode. Beemo... Maybe they could be friends? His thoughts wandered back to Bonnibel. What did she think of him? He stared at himself in the mirror. Those fucking meatbags on his chest. He tried to push them plat so the bulge went away. He hated this body.

 

School was as shitty as usual. Beemo turned around.

'Hey!' 

Marshall smiled at them. Beemo smiled back.

'Hey, Beemo. What's up?'

Beemo scratched the back of their head. 

'Can I tell you something during lunch? It's personal...'

'S-sure!'

Beemo trusted him? Marshall felt so honored. They went to the back of the building when their period was over.

'You see...' Beemo began nervously.

'I don't feel like I am a boy at all...'

Marshall froze.

'You don't? Do you feel like a girl then?' Marshall asked innocently.

Beemo shook their head, smiling at him. Their expression seemed so sad.

'I'm just me, neither male or female...'

'Ohhhh... Well, as long as you feel happy.' Marshall muttered.

Beemo's face lit up.

'You really mean that?!'

Marshall nodded.

'You bet your ass I do! You are you after all...'

Beemo hugged Marshall. Marshall caught them right in time.

'I knew I could trust you...' Beemo muttered against his flannel.

'How so?'

Beemo looked up.

'You feel like a boy, don't you?'

Marshall froze. How did Beemo...

'I... I do, but how do you...'

Beemo hugged Marshall again.

'I have eyes. You don't like your birthname... I figured there would be a reason...'

'Heh, you're pretty clever, Beemo.'

Beemo grinned.

'So, what's your name? What should I call you?'

'Marshall... My name is Marshall Lee.'

'Allright Marshall! From this day forward, you and I are friends!'

 

Beemo was awesome. Marshall felt the pride enter his body. A friend, huh...


	3. Writing this at 3 am

Marshall finished the book. He was excited to see Bonnibel again. He sneaked into the library again. Would she be there? The library was quite big, so he hoped to find her. He searched the aisles. Nothing so far...

'Did you finish the book already?'

He turned around. He grinned at the owner of that voice.

'Yush. It was pretty neat.' 

Bonnibel gave him a radiant smile.

'I'm glad! Sorry about my stupid brother...'

Marshall shrugged.

'He picks on everyone... It's not your fault.' 

She smirked and held out another book.

'You want more good material?' She winked.

Marshall smirked. They exchanged the books.

'So far, your taste hasn't let me down. Thank you, fair maiden.' He winked.

God... Were they flirting now? Marshall was afraid. What if she found out? Will she treat him badly? Will she tell Gumball?

'It was no trouble, kind sir.' She winked back.

'I'll share my thoughts when I'm done.' Marshall smirked, making way towards the exit.

'Wait!'

He stopped and turned around.

'What's wrong?' He asked, trying to sound manly.

'What's your name?'

Her eyes had this look that made Marshall weak in the knees.

'Marshall. Marshall Lee.'

She grinned.

'I'm Bonnibel, but you may call me Bonnie.' She winked and beat him to the exit.

Marshall was dumbdtruck... She sure was some girl. He smiled. Bonnie, huh... 

 

Beemo appearantly lived in the street next to him. Funny coincidence, he thought. They biked home together.

'Marshall, You wanna come over to play video games?' 

'Sure, Beemo!'

Beemo lived with his mom. She was very sweet.

'Mom, this is Marshall.' Beemo introduced him.

'Hello Marshall.' She greeted.

'Mom, we are going to play games for a bit in my room, is that ok?'

'Oh... If you kids get your homework done first, then sure.'

Beemo let out a war cry of victory. Marshall laughed.

'Come on, Marshall! Let's rock homework!'

Beemo sure was something.

 

His dad greeted him when he got home.

'Had fun?' He asked dryly.

'Yeah... Making homework together is so much better.'

'That's great, kid.'

Marshall sighed. His dad was so caught up in that stupid tv show.

'Is mom home?'

'Yeah.'

Marshall rolled his eyes and went to look for her. She was making dinner. She gave him a smile.

'Hey honey.'

Marshall hugged her. She ruffled through his hair. He went upstairs to his room. The book Bonnie had given him called out to him. He started reading. Another love story, huh... Marshall smirked and shook his head. He turned to the next page. A note? There was a note between the pages. He folded it open. A poem? No, lyrics to a song. He searched the title on the internet. Nothing came up. Did someone write this? Marshall read the lyrics again... They were well-written... He grabbed his bass. Maybe he could come up with a melody and play it at school to find the author? He could try...


	4. I dont want the world to see

Marshall sighed. He doodled in his sketchbook. He wanted to see Bonnie's face again. Her giggle and her smile... He sighed again. He had finished the last book she gave him, but the school's library was closed on Thursdays. He missed her voice. Beemo poked his arm.

'What's bugging you?'

'The library is closed and I finished my book. I don't wanna wait till tomorrow...'

Beemo patted his head.

'It'll be ok. You can always come play games at my place again? It's been a while.'

Marshall chuckled.

'It's only been a few days, but sure, I'll ask my mom.'

 

Unfortunately, his mom had other plans. People were coming over. Old friends from her highschool back in '82. And Marshall needed to stay home because they had kids his age. Yay. Just yay. "Dress up properly," his dad had said. So Marshall looked through his closet. He knew his dad meant "wear a fucking dress", but he didn't give one flying fuck. He had told him plenty of times that he would never wear one ever again. His mom came in.

'Honey, I ironed your suit.' She held up a coathanger.

Marshall smiled at her.

'Mom, I love you.'

She smiled back.

'I know, son.'

Marshall gasped. His mom was accepting, sure, but this was the first time she called him her son... He undressed himself. The tux was calling him. Should he wear a necktie? A bowtie? He was so nervous and excited. His mom put her thumb up when he came downstairs.

'Awesome! I can't wait till Maynard and Walker get here with their kids!'

Marshall snorted at her excitement. A while later, the doorbell rang. His dad stormed down the stairs, but Marshall was first. He opened the door and-

'Bonnie?' Marshall blurted at an equally surprised Bonnibel.

'You have got to be shitting me...' Gumball gritted his teeth.

Marshall let them in and earned some amused glances from Maynard and a warm handshake from Walker.

'What's you name, son?' He asked.

'Marsh-' A stomp from his dad's elbow cut him off. 

Oh no. Not today. Marshall gave his dad an unfazed look.

'This is Marshall, dad!' Bonnie chirped.

Marshall smiled at her. She smiled back.

'Nice too meet you, Marshall- Eileen! So good to see you!'

Walker hugged Marshall's mother.

'Walker! And Maynard! It's been so long!'

Marshall caught a glare from Gumball. Oh wow. He sure didn't know Bubba was such a partypooper. Bonnie grabbed his forearm. 

'Did you like the book?' She whispered.

Marshall smirked. The tingle of her whisper in his ear might be partially to blame. 

'Yeah...'

She grinned.

'Could you stop with the goo-goo eyes? It's sickening.' Gumball spat.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. To avoid his father's glare, Marshall took Bonnie to his room. Gumball came along just to not look stupid in front of the adults. Bonnie sat on his bed. Gumball on his comfy desk chair. Marshall just leaned against the doorframe. It was awkward. Bonnie saw his bass. 

'You play music?'

She sounded pretty surprised and Marshall could hear Gumball's eyeroll already.

'Yup. It's quiter than an actual guitar. So my dad doesn't complain about the noise.'

The rest of the night went by just as awkward. When it was time for the Bubblegums to go back home, Bonnie froze. 

'I left something upstairs! I'll be quick!' She ran up the stairs, sneaking Marshall a glance.

'You go help her, Marshall.' His mother winked.

Marshall ran after them. He heard his mother trying to involve Gumball in awkward small talk. Once he reached his room, he felt Bonnie pull him inside and push him against the closed door. She was kissing him. Wait. She was **kissing**  him. Marshall was not ok. The butterflies were eating his stomach. He felt Bonnie clutching his shirt. So cute... He held her close by her waist. It lasted quite a while. Bonnie's mom had to call them from downstairs to tell them to hurry up. Bonnie broke apart and went back downstairs. Marshall followed, but he felt as if he got hid by a bus and enjoyed it. Bonnie was amazing.


	5. I've been the best I can be

Marshall couldn't wait to meet her at the library. He rushed to the book-zone as soon as the bell declared lunchtime. He searched, but he couldn't find her. 

'Are you looking for someone?'

That was not Bonnie's voice. A girl with red hair eyed him curiously.

'I'm looking for Bonnie. Have you seen her?'

The girl sighed.

'I have seen her, but not at school. I stopped by her house because she needed a favor. She has the flu.'

Marshall cursed.

'Oh! But maybe you can help me then!'

She went through her messengerbag. Marshall observed her as she took a book out of it.

'I need to get this to a Marshall Lee, do you know him?'

'That's me!' Marshall held out last time's book.

'We exchange books.'

The girl gave a nod.

'Well I guess you sort of match her description. You're a little shorter than I imagined... And less... Hairy...'

Marshall gave her a confused look. She shook her head.

'I didn't know Bubblegum was into guys that shave...'

Marshall tried not to snort. He gave this girl a grin.

'I did not know that either... Thanks. For giving her book to me...'

Marshall took the book home. He found yet another piece of paper in it. This time, it appeared to be random scribbles. He true to decypher them. 

_You make my heart Flutter..._

_Steal my breath again._

_I will float._

 

 

Marshall blushed. Who wrote this? He grabbed the lyrics and compared the handwriting... They looked similar but... Marshall needed to see more. He remembered the kiss. He had never been kissed. And he never would have thought it would be like THAT. He started on the book, trying to concentrate, with no luck. Bonnie had lips sweet as sugar. Marshall fell back on his bed. He closed his eyes and breathed in. Now he needed to tell Bonnie that he was trans.

 

He was sure she would slap his face and leave him to rot alone.


	6. You dont see me

Marshall had managed to finish the book after all. He was nervous when he entered the library. What was he supposed to say? He froze.

'I don't know who you're talking about, Bonnibel!'

That was gumball. What the heck was gumball doing in the library? Marshall hid behind the bookshelves two aisles away. 

'Oh don't play dumb, brother.'

Marshall's heart bonkered in his chest. Just her voice was enough to make him swoon.

'Marshall Lee? The kid we visited? The classmate you bully!'

She sure sounded angry.

'There is no guy named that. And certainly no classmate of mine!'

'Cut the crap, Gumball!'

'Stop being ridiculous, sister!'

Marshall wanted to leave he fled to the back of the library, where he didn't have to hear them. He scanned for more books. Lots of colors. The covers made the book. The only books he judged by their covers where actual books. A hand on his shoulder took him abruptly from the zone. He turned around.

'Here you are!'

Bonnie. Marshall breathed in and bit his lip. Bonnie's eyes glanced downwards for a second.

'I liked the book.'

'I knew you would.'

Marshall was lost in her eyes. He handed her another book.

'I recommend this.'

She gave him a bewildered look of surprise. She clearly had not expected that.

'Have fun reading.' Marshall heard himself say.

Then, he winked and left her there. He couldn't see, but she was totally flustered.

 

Thr next day, Marshall banged his head on his desk. Beemo gave him a concerned look.

'You ok?'

'No.'

Marshall tried to explain what happened.

'Beemo is excited.'

'I am so awkward... And what if she doesn't like me being a dickless guy?'

Beemo gave Marshall a look.

'If she doesn't accept you, then she is not the Bonnie we know.'

Beemo was right, but Marshall was stressed. He went to the library. Before he could try to search for Bonnie, he got pulled deeper in the library.

Bonnie. She looked at him. A light blush on her cheeks. She was holding the book Marshall had given her.

'D-did you like it?'

Bonnie gasped sharply and pulled him close. They were kissing again. Sneakily. Because they were at school. Marshall rested his forehead against hers when they were catching their breaths.

'Wow...' He mumbled.

She giggled and kissed him again briefly, but passionate.

'I loved it. Read this.'

She pushed a book in his hands and took off, winking him goodbye. Marshall was  a goner. He was officially in love and he knew this was gonna be either his downfall or his lucky strike. He hoped it was the latter.


	7. 胸がはち切れそうで

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title means something like "my heart is about to burst"
> 
> I name my chapters after Mitski's lyrics I like

Marshall and Beemo were just biking home in the dark when it happened. Whatever the hell it was that happened anyway. Marshall pulled the brakes when some weird bird flew at him. He smacked down. His neck hurt. Like something pierced through his skin. He screamed it out.

'Marshall!'

Beemo got of their bike and ran towards the boy. They got down on their knees. 

'I'm fine...' Marshall managed to get up.

'You are NOT fine at all! Your neck is bleeding!'

'It's fine, Beemo...'

Marshall patted his friend's head. Beemo was not convinced at all, but Marshall did seem fine...

And he was! He had dinner, did his homework and went to bed. But during the night, a terrible fever came over him. He started to hallucinate. Bonnie appeared. She found out about him... No! She became another Gumball... No, not Bonnie! Please! Marshall shouted. The lights turned on. His mother rushed inside.

'Oh honey... You got a bad fever...'

She put a wet and cool washcloth on his forehead. After a while, Marshall calmed down. 

 

The next morning, Marshall woke up. No trace left of his weird fever. He looked at his neck. Two red dots. They appeared to be healing wounds. Or so he guessed... He got into the shower. It was nice and warm. His favorite hoodie underneath a flannel and done! Next stop, the schoolgrounds. He texted Beemo to wait for him and took off on his bike. 

'Marshall!' Beemo waved.

'See? Alive and kickin'!' He teased his friend. 

Beemo gave him an eyeroll. The two of them arrived at school. Gumball hung out at the school gate. Beemo gave Marshall an allarmed look. 

'Well well... What do we have here...' The guy smiled wickedly.

Beemo gulped. But Marshall felt an unusual strenght burning inside him today.

'Bubba.' Marshall just said as he ushered Beemo inside with him.

Gumball's face turned a deep shade of pink. Oh wow.

'Don't you dare speak that name again! I will destroy you!'

Marshall just kept walking towards the school's main building.

'Sure.'

He was on fire today. Almost... Confident. 

 

He sneaked into the library to read. He leaned back against the bookshelves.

'Oh? That's unusual!'

He looked up. Bonnie. He gave her a smile. Not a grin, not a smirk. A smile. And she was melting. She sat down next to him on the floor. 

'I didn't feel well last night. But I wanted to finish it before you came.'

Bonnie softly gasped. She was so close.

'Marshall.'

'Hm?' Her lips were next to his now and-

'Kiss me.'

She didn't need to say it again. Marshall closed the gap and her hands clutched onto his shirt. She was about to crawl onto his lap when the girl from earlier that week interrupted them.

'Bonnie??'

Bonnie froze and broke away.

'Phoebe??'

Phoebe, or whatever her name was, clasped her hands over her mouth.

'Bonnibel 'Follow the rules' Bubblegum is KISSING someone in the library?! This is good...'

Bonnie panicked.

'Phoebe please-'

'Oh come on, Bonniboo, live a little! Besides, he is quite the catch!' Phoebe winked at her.

Bonnie looked at Marshall who was awkwardly staring at the two girls and smiled at him. The kind of smile Marshall saw his mom giving his dad when he surprised her for her birthday last year.

'Yeah...'


	8. Tall child

It has been like that. Marshall meeting Bonnie in the library and the two of them kissing in secret. Until Bonnie put another book under his arm and left for class. Marshall knew he needed to tell Bonnie. But everytime they saw eachother, they just kissed. Marshall couldn't resist and she just couldn't control herself. Beemo was starting to notice something was happening. And something WAS happening. Marshall thought he was dreaming at first, but he could swear his boobs shrunk. 

'Is it me or is your voice lower than usual?' Beemo asked.

Marshall stopped burrying himself in his lunch and shrugged.

'Maybe? I don't know...'

Beemo frowned.

'And you're sure you dont have a cold?'

Marshall tolled his eyes and  assured his best friend that he was healthier than any math teacher. They joked about it some more on the way to class. But Gumball and his gang blocked the way.

'You!' He pointed at Marshall.

'I will make your life a living hell!'

The boy snapped his fingers and his entourage started attacking Marshall.

'FUCK! Beemo, get outta here! Please! I'll be fine!'

Beemo didn't want to leave Marshall alone. 

'Go!'

Beemo ran away after all... The poor kid was crying. Marshall braced himself and tried to dodge punches. He got hit in the stomach. Gumball punched him in the face. Marshall gasped. He felt his nose bleeding. Just great...

'HEY STOP THAT!'

Two dudes knocked some Gummies out of the way. Marshall recognized one of them as Finn. The other one had to be Jake. Jake did a mean left hook in Gumball's face while Finn helped Marshall up.

'You ok? Hey! Aren't you Beemo's friend?'

Marshall gave Finn a nod.

'Awesome!'

Gumball and the Gummies started to retreat.

'YEAH AND DON'T COME BACK AGAIN!' Jake barked.

Marshall lost consciousness. When he woke up again, for worried pairs of eyes looked at him.

'Oh my glob, Marshall...' Beemo sniffed.

'You're awake!' Finn cheered.

'You look pretty beat up, dude...' Jake muttered.

Bonnie just gave him a sad look. She caressed his cheek softly.

'They got me good...' Marshall muttered.

'They indeed did, Miss Abadeer.' 

Marshall cringed. The school nurse called him by... His eyes darted towards Bonnie, who didn't bat an eye for some reason? 

'It's Mister...' Marshall muttered.

The nurse didn't hear him. Wow... Finn and Jake didn't seem to have noticed.

'Yo Marshall, me and Jake are going home, take care!'

Marshall told Beemo to go home as well. Since Marshall was in no condition to bike home, he was sure his mother would pick him up. But Bonnie refused to go. She squeezed his hand.

'Bonnie, I need to tell you something.'

Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

'I didn't know how to tell you this... I practically only told Beemo and my parents this...'

Marshall breathed in.

'I don't know if you'll hate me or not, but Bonnie, I wasn't born male... There, I said it. Please don't hate me...'

The silence was painfull ad Marshall was afraid to look directly at her.

'How can I hate you if I love you?'

Marshall's heart stopped and he caught Bonnie's eyes. She looked sad. And...

'You love me?'

Well, they had been kissing for a few weeks, sure... But love? Marshall sure as hell hadn't expected her to say that.

'Yes!'

'How???'

'I don't know!'

They were shouting at eachother now. Bonnie just stared down at him.

'What?'

'I feel warm when I'm with you...'

Oh fuck it... Marshall managed to sit up and kissed her. She kissed him back and crawled carefully on his lap. They stayed like that for a while, till Marshall's mom came for him. Bonnie had asked his mother if she could stay over. She had agreed with a worried look at Marshall.

 

This was going to be something...

Marshall was nervous.


	9. I will take good care of you

Marshall, Bonnie and his mother sat at the kitchen table. What a day... First, Gumball had beaten up Marshall. Then, Marshall had been saved by Finn and Jake. Bonnie had wanted to stay over but when they got home, Marshall's dad had thrown a fit. Long story short, he left. His mom had been crying. Marshall squeezed her hand. 

_'You never cook!'_

_'I do! You just never eat it!'_

_Slap! He hit her. Marshall gave a horrified look at his father. Bonnie just stood in the hallway, equally horrified._

_'You allowed our daughter to become a degenerate!'_

_'We don't have a daughter!'_

_Slap! He had slapped her again._

_'If I had known this, I would have never married you!'_

_His mom gasped._

_'Then I wish you didn't!'_

_His dad wanted to slap her again. But he decided against it._

_'Get out.' His mother breathed angrily._

_'Get out of my house, Hunson!'_

_He went upstairs to pack a bag and passed by Marshall and Bonnie._

_His father turned to Marshall._

_'You. You did this.' He pointed his finger at his son._

_And then he was gone._

What a day indeed... His mom gave him a sad smile.

'We need to change the locks... And I need to call a lawyer!'

'I'll call my mother, if you want?' Bonnie offered.

'Thanks sweetie, but I think I'll call her myself. You youngsters go upstairs. Don't you worry, ok?'

She kissed Marshall on his forehead and ushered them out. Bonnie followed him up.

'I never liked your dad, but I never thought he would...' Bonnie tried.

'He made a choice... He will face the consequenses. Nobody hits my mom.' Marshall grunted.

'I'm sorry my brother did that...'

Bonnie cupped his cheek. Marshall gulped. How did she do that... They kissed softly for a bit.

'Hey, you wanna play some games?' Marshall pointed at his ps2.

Bonnie gasped.

'You still got the ps2? And it's working???'

Marshall smirked.

'Hell yeah. She's my baby.'

Bonnie licked her lips. 

'And here I hoped **I**  was your baby...' She teased.

'You are more than that...' Marshall muttered.

After some distracted kissing, they finally started the ps2 and some old game. Marshall hadn't expected Bonnie to kick his ass. And how... She was amazing. Downstairs, Bonnie's mom arrived. Marshall heard her. 

'Your mom's here...'

'She is?'

'I heard her.'

'You have good ears.' Bonnie chuckled.

Marshall laughed.

'I guess...'

 

Bonnie's mom stayed for dinner too. The two women had joined forces in the kitchen. Maynard was surprised to see her daughter and a beaten-up Marshall.

'My glob! Dear, tell me Hunson didn't-'

'He didn't mom.' Bonnie said.

'Then what happened?'

'Why don't you ask my dearest brother?'

'Gumball??'

Marshall sighed. Maynard was totally taken by surprise. Bonnie explained everything. And when she was done, Maynard Bubblegum frowned.

'Why didn't I know this sooner?'

'Because I never had proof. But I have witnesses. Beemo, the kid of the chairwoman.'

Marshall stared at Bonnie. He did not know that. Not that it mattered, but now he knew why Gumball had not touched Beemo.

'And two other boys. Finn and Jake.'

'I'm so sorry Gumball did this to your son...'

Marshall's mom sighed.

'It's ok, May...'

 

But both Marshall and Bonnie knew that Maynard didn't find it ok. Gumball was dead.


	10. The window where you sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we deserve some fluff

Marshall opened his eyes. He smelled Bonnie's perfume. She was snoring softly next to him. One of her  hands clenched onto Marshall's T-shirt. He blushed. So cute... Bonnie had a really feminine face. Not like a doll... Marshall couldn't describe it. He put a hand on her waist. She stirred. Marshall chuckled and kissed her nose. This was the best Saturday. Bonnie slowly sat upright. The Shirt Marshall had given her hung loose over one shoulder. Marshall bit his lip.

'What?'

'You look beautiful.' Marshall blurted.

Bonnie blushed. She leaned down to kiss him. Marshall pulled her on  his lap, so she was straddling him.  He felt her tongue asking for contact. His heart was going crazy. And then Maynard Bubblegum knocked on the door.

'Kids, breakfast!'

The two of the broke apart with a sigh for more. Maynard opened the door.

'Oh! You're both awake.'

Bonnie and Marshall pretended nothing was happening. They were almost sure she was clueless.

 

Beemo had come over with his mom. They were both concerned. Beemo hung out with Marshall and Bonnie in the living room, while the women discussed business. Gumball. Hunson. And Marshall's transition. Marshall heard every word. As if they were talking next to his ear. This was some weird shit.

'What's wrong? You in pain?' Bonnie asked.

He just gave her a smile and squeezed her hand.

'I remembered a weird dream.'


	11. I was so young when I behaved 25

Gumball was pissed. He glared at Marshall. Marshall grasped on Bonnies arm. Their "making out and exchange a book"-routine had been seriously disturbed. Bonnie didn't want to leave his side. She was his protector. Bonninel was so strong... Marshall was in love. He didn't have to be manlier just for her. She liked clean-shaved guys. Although, he could swear he felt a stuble on his chin that morning.

'You need a girl to fight your battles now?' Ricardio snickered.

' **Girls**  flock together when they think they can beat us!' Ash laughed.

Gumball snorted.

'You can dress like a boy all you want, you will always be a weak ugly woman.'

It hurt. Marshall felt the dysphoria. Bonnie was boiling with anger.

'Gumball Cadbur-'

'Fuck off, dyke.'

Silence fell. Every student froze. Did he really call his sister, Bonninel Bubbelgum **that**...?

'Excuse me?' Bonnie was so beyond anger now.

Gumball seemed to have realised he crossed a line. But it was too late.

'You are dead to me. Don't speak a word to me. You are not a brother of mine. Go spew hate elsewhere.'

Bonnie stepped away, trying to look cool and collected, but Marshall saw tears in the corner of her eyes. Marshall gave Gumball an angry frown.

'Dude, you sure have a way with women. Good job.' He saracstically said.

Gumball didn't even talk back.

'Once you have your closeted gay head out off your arsehole, you better apologize to her.' Marshall pointed at him.

He than ran after his girlfriend. Or tried to run, his legs were still a bit bruised. Hebknew where she ran off to. The only place Gumball would never go to. The library.

 

He searched every aisle. He found her sitting on the floor of the historical section with her arms around her knees. He kneeled in front of her.

'Hey.'

She sniffed.

'Hey...'

'Are you ok?'

She shook her head. He crawled next to her and she leaned into him.

'I don't know why he became someone like... **That**...'

She started to cry. Marshall just wrapped his arms around her tightly. Not letting go.


	12. Please don’t say you love me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a weird time, considering all the shit happening with Gumball and Hunson, but Marshall being bitten and the uncontrolling urges as a side effect, it was tempting.

The divorce was one heck of a disaster. Hunson, Marshall had decided to not call him “dad” anymore, was a bitch. He was out to make his soon to be ex-wife suffer. Marshall tried ti support her anyway he could. Cooking for her, helping with cleaning. Maynard dropped by often to check and so did Bonnie, but with the Gumball thing, they had their own problems and Marshall didn’t want to burden them anymore than possible. 

 

He thought a lot about stuff when he couldn’t sleep. And he could never sleep anymore nowadays... His canines seemed to be sharper and bigger than he remembered too... It had to be his imagination. 

_Get up._

Marshall froze at this urge coming over to him. He did get up. 

_Visit Bonnie._

Okay. This was weird. He did it either way. But only because he wanted to see her and he just could not resist... He climbed out of his window, not even bothering to take his bike. Walking would be just fine. He could smell her house. He nearly flew... Or did he? He threw a pebble against Bonnie’s window. Would she answer? She did. She opened her window.

‘Marshall?‘

He smirked.

‘Hey there, Bonni-boo.‘

She was confused but didn‘t seem to mind. He climed up through her window. Her breath hitched. Marshall licked his canines. He neck looked so hecking soft. She was close, when did she get this close? 

_Bite her._

Bonnie bit on her lip. Marshall practically melted. He brushed her cheek slightly with his fingertips. Her eyes had a certain danger and excitement. They kissed.

_Bite her._

Her hands were in his hair. Begging him to keep going. Marshall moved his kisses to her ear. He gave it a little nibble. Down her neck to her nape. 

_Bite her._

He bit down softly. Bonnie gasped.

'Fuck- Marshall!'

She dug her nails into his back. Marshall gasped. He raised his head. Their eyes met.

'My glob...' She breathed out.

'I'm sorry...' Marshall began.

Bonnie put her finger on his lips. Marshall blushed.

'More.'

'Huh?'

'More...' Bonnie muttered.

'I want more.'

Marshall breathed. He kissed her again. He bit the other side of her neck too. Bonnie groaned. She unbuttoned his shirt. She nearly ripped it. Her hands touched his chest. It was almost as flat as a man's torso is supposed to be. And from the touch of it, it would soon be covered in subtle and soft hairs. They were kissing again. Bonnie bit down on his lip. Marshall broke the kiss. Bonnie took of her own shirt. They made out a bit more and Bonnie bravely bit down on Marshall's collarbone. They ended up on Bonnie's bed, trying to catch their breath.

'Woah...' Marshall muttered.

'Goodness...' Bonnie agreed.

'How about we continue this another time? To like... Make sure we don't fuck this up?'

Bonnie chuckled.

'As much as I want to keep going, we have school tomorrow... And I do want to cherish every second with you.'

Marshall fell in love again. 

'I hope I can hide the bitemarks, though, you beast!' Bonnie teased.

Marshall just kissed her.

'Can we cuddle for a while? I promise I'll leave before morning comes!'

She agreed. And Marshall kept his promise. He sneaked back home after a few hours. A shower and no breakfast was all he needed. He left for school just like that. He met Beemo on his way and they biked to school.

Rumour has it Gumball Cadbury Bubblegum got suspended. His entourage walked around the hallways, sulking and lost. Finn and Jake played some nerdy boardgame. As usual. Phoebe seemed to have joined them this time. It was so quiet at school. Marshall enjoyed this. And then Bonnie walked through the hallways. A light blush as a scarf hung around her neck. Marshall sure blushed his fair share now. Goodness. Beemo gave Marshall an amused look. Marshall couldn't wait to meet her in the library. 


	13. Wild women dont get the blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long, I got quite the nasty flu

Marshall was hanging around on the porch with Beemo and Bonnie. They were planning to go to the skatepark later with Finn and jake. Beemo was excitedly chatting to Bonnie about some nerd tech stuff. Marshall just watched the two nerds interacting. A car violently hit the brakes in front of the house. Marshall frowned. He knew that car. And he knew the owner of that car. Hunson angrily got out of the car. He lunged at Marshall. What the hell even??

 

Marshall woke up in the hospital. He had been beaten up again. Bonnie sat in the chair next to him. She was holding her hand while taking a nap. She looked exhausted. Marshall softly squeezed her hand. The door of the hospital room opened. To his surprise, Gumball walked in. The guy saw he was awake and froze. 

'Hello...' Marshall managed to awkardly mutter.

'Hi...' Gumball muttered back, looking down.

Silence.

'I, eh... Sort of pulled your dad off of you...' Gumball eventually said.

'I vaguely remember that.' Marshall answered.

'I know it doesn't make up for- The you know...' He shifted uncomfortably.

Silence fell again.

'Do you regret doing it?' Marshall asked after a while.

'I really was a jerk... I... I came to apologize and saw the... Thing.'

Marshall sighed.

'It might take a while for me to forgive you, since you hurt Bonnie more.'

Gumball seemed to be surprised at that. He gave Marshall a funny look. Eventuall, when Marshall asked if he was ok, the guy started crying. Bonnie woke up to her brother crying onto Marshall's chest.

'Gumball! Watch the wounds!' She scolded him.

Gumball withdrew and brushed his tears away.

'Sorry...'

 

Marshall got a few more visitors later that day, like Beemo, who was so worried. Finn and Jake stopped by as well. They were all gone at six. It was just Bonnie and Marshall now.

'I'm so happy you're ok...' She finally breathed out.

Marshall turned his head towards her and cupped her cheek. Or tried to cup her cheek. She had to lean into it a bit. He smiled at her.

'I guess this is a new habit...'

'I really hope it's not... I can't stand seeing you all hurt like this...'

Marshall wiped her tears away. She leaned down and kissed him. God... Marshall loved kissing her. It softened the pain.

'When I get outta here, I'll take you someplace nice.' 

Bonnie smiled at him.

'I'm curious.'

She went home after a few hours, but promised to be back in the morning. Marshall knew she would. She left him a book to read. He was curious about the blush on her face, but as soon as he got to page 34, he understood why. He was blushing too. Bonnie had giving him a book with very detailed scenes of a certain kind. He wouldn't be able to sleep much that night.


	14. All I ever wanted is here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a while cuz I wanted to write a decent chapter about... Well, you'll see, lmao

A few weeks had gone by since the incident with Hunson... His mother had managed to wrap up the divorce very quickly and got a restraining order for the protection of both herself and Marshall. Things with Gumball had been weird, but the guy seemed to have gotten himself pulled together. On top of that, Marshall started doing sports, well mostly push ups and skateboarding... His muscles had started to strengthen and he kept feeling urges to get up and do stuff. And then there were _other urges_. He bit his lip. He caught himself wanting to do more stuff with Bonnie. He burried his face in his pillow. He was afraid.

_What if I hurt her?_

As if on cue, she texted him. He didn't want to read it. He was too nervous. But he did grab the phone. He needed to be brave.

**Hey... Eh, can I come over?**

His heart jumped a bit. She wanted to see him? But... His mom wasn't home! What if he couldn't... He breathed in. He needed to be brave.

**Sure. Right now?**

The reply came sooner than he expected.

**I'm sort of outside your house already...**

His heart stopped. Well fuck it. He ran downstairs to open the door. She smiled, all red. She had this look in her eyes. He knew that this was the night. Sure, they had done some stuff before, but this was different. He could tell by the way she looked at him. She followed him up. They closed the door behind them. Bonnie was nervous. Marshall cupped her cheek. She leaned into the touch and Marshall melted. They just stayed like that for a bit. Bonnie was the first one to make a move. She unbuttoned his blue flannel shirt, revealing some growing chesthair. She touched the flat torso. Marshall breathed in. He felt very small. Her hand burned against his skin. The beast inside him awoke. He licked his fangs. But Bonnie sure wasn't leaping behind. She took charge again and pushed him onto his bed. Marshall growled when his back made contact with the sheets. He pulled Bonnie on top of him. She hungrily moved down to kiss him. The kiss was passionate. Marshall sneaked his hands under her sweater to touch her stomach. The piece of clothing was in the way, so they got rid of it. Kisses became bites. Bonnie shivered when he bit down into her skin softly. She undid his belt. Marshall's heart was pounding. His chest was about to combust. Bonnie ushered him to take off his pants while she got rid of her own jeans. Marshall's crotch felt hot. He hadn't felt it this... **Intense**.Bonnie took a moment to admire him in the shimmer, laying there in just his boxer's at her mercy. Marshall thought she was breathtakingly gorgeous.

'Are you sure?' She asked him.

'Isn't that what I should ask you?'

Bonnie smiled. Marshall leaned up to kiss her. She kissed him back for a bit and pinned him right back down. Her smirk drove Marshall wild. And then he froze. He felt it. Wasn't that...? Could it be?! Did he really grow a penis? Out of nowhere. 

_Oh no... She'll... What if she's going to freak out...?!_

Marshall felt a panic attack coming to the surface. And then, Bonnie touched it. He still had his boxers, so it wasn't directly, but... Marshall whimpered.

'Bonnie...' He  managed to speak.

She shushed him and smiled. She slowly pulled his boxers down a bit. Marshall didn't know what to do so he just layed there. She stroked it softly. Marshall tensed up. Bonnie lust've felt it, because she leaned dosn to kiss him. Next thing Mashall knew, both of their undies are gone and Bonnie is grinding into his safely wrapped  _thing_.

_For Globs sake, Marshall. It's a fucking dick. Big deal._

But Marshall didn't listen to his brain. Bonnie was all he needed right now. And she didn't disappoint. She hissed a bit when it entered her. But Marshall squeezed her hand softly.

'I love you...'

The moments after that were **very intense**. And when Marshall orgasmed, he cried. Bonnie held him. She kissed his tears away. And he kissed her.

'I'm sorry...' Marshall tried.

'You needn't be...' Bonnie whispered.

'I love you...'

'I love you too...'

They drifted off to sleep together. Marshall most likely would freak out in the morning and Bonnie would blush, but right now they were two people in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was younger, I always hoped, even till this day, that my body would just adjust itself to male... So why not use that to write stories...? Anyway, I might write one or two more chapters


	15. By the time you wake, I'll be brave

'Marshall? Honey?'

Marshall looked at his mother. He had been staring in front if him again. She sat down next to him.

'Are you ok?'

Marshall smiled at her.

'I'm wonderful... Mom, us men don't deserve you women.'

He stood up and left her there with a confused look. He put on his shoes and ran out the door.

Bonnie. He had a date with Bonnie. 

_Slow down, idiot._

He ran right into someone.

'Ow! Ugh... What the- Marshall?!'

Bonnie...

They laughed. Marshall pulled her back up. They entertwined their fingers. 

 

They sat snuggled up together in the city's public library. It was practically empty. Nobody came here on a Saturday. Marshall was reading a book Bonnie had picked out for him and she was reading a book Marshall had brought for her. The bookshelves were sturdier than the school's library. Bonnie had tucked her head underneath his chin.

'Marshall?'

'Hmm?'

'Do you think we will be one of those highschool sweetheart couples a few years from now?'

Marshall looked at her, abadonning the book.

'Well, do you wanna be?'

Bonnie bit her lip.

'Yes.'

Marshall gulped. He gave up on reading the book completly and kissed her. Bonnie never kissed him twice the same time in a row. It drove Marshall insane. He was a goner for her. She touched him, no, **groped** him in a rather inappropriate place. Marshall broke away, blushing.

'B-bonnie!?' He squeaked.

'What?' She daringly said.

'We are in a public library. What if anyone **catches us**?'

'They won't if we're quiet.' 

That was a problem, because Marshall couldn't control himself that well. Bonnie undid his pants. She took out the thing she was after and gave Marshall a sneaky grin. Marshall gulped as Bonnie lowered her head to- Oh goodness... Marshall bit on his hood trying to keep quiet.

 

'I can't believe you did that...' Marshall said.

They were walking to Bonnie's house, holding hands.

'I wanted to... Is that bad?'

She had a certain fear in her eyes.

'It's not bad... Bonnie, I'm not gonna leave because you do something crazy and unexpected, ok?'

Bonnie froze. They stopped walking.

'Don't say anything, B. I could see it in your eyes.' Marshall cupped her cheek.

'Marshall... I love you.'

'I love you too, Bonnie.'

They kissed softly. Marshall felt tears rolling onto his skin. Bonnie was crying a bit. He wiped her tears away. He leaned closer to her ear.

'Next time, I'll return the favor.' He whispered.

She blushed and burried herself into his chest.

'Deal.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sweet couple-y thingies before the end.  
> The two of them are crazy. But also shy and loving... Ugh idk, but I hope its good enough.


	16. I will live here

Marshall shaved his beard. He heard a song playing in the next room. He smiled.

 _So, the princess is awake..._  

He looked at his naked torso. Quite the hair had grown over the years. Both he and Bonnie were college students now. Bonnie would enter the bathroom any moment now. As on cue, the door opened. A sleepy Bonnie shuffled in.

'Morning, cutie.' Marshall kissed her nose.

Bonnie groaned.

'I don't wanna wake up...' She whined.

Marshall chuckled. He splattered water in his face. 

'Look Bonnieboo, clean shaven!' He showed off his face to her.

Bonnie chuckled and pulled him in for a kiss.

'Thanks for the refill, snugglemonster.'

Marshall watched her ass disappear into the shower. The curtain closed.

'Honey, you're wearing your pj's.'

Bonnie threw them over the furtain in his face.

'Wow... You are so charming...'

Bonnie giggled. Marshall shook his head. 

 

Marshall walked into the campus library. He smiled. It had been a while since he had been in a library with Bonnie. He found her in a pretty abandonned section. He leaned against a bookshelf.

'Hey.'

Bonnie looked up at him.

'Oh! Hey, you.'

Marshall gave her an evil grin.

'Remember the last time we were in a library again?'

Bonnie gaped at him and flushed red.

'I guess, now it's time for payback. You ready, bananabutter?'

Marshall leaned over her. Bonnie smelled trouble. He sat down next to her.

'Push me off if you wanna stop.'

Bonnie bit her lip.

'What are you gonna do?'

Marshall grinned and kissed her. His hand stroked underneath her bellybutton. Bonnie gasped.

'You wouldn't...'

'You don't want to?'

Bonnie gave him a look.

'Are you kidding me? Bring it on, mister!'

Marshall grinned as a light blush spread to his cheeks. He kissed her earlobe. Bonnie was trying to breathe normally, but Marshall drove her wild. He bit her ear softly. Bonnie gasped and his hand swiftly slided in her pants. He touched her. Bonnie whimpered.

'Marshall...' 

She said his name so quiet that he almost didn't hear her say it. He smiled and kissed her neck. She whimpered and gasped. She was so cute. Marshall wished they coukd stay like this for a while...

 

Bonnie was browsing for a book.

'Hey Bonnie...'

Bonnie froze and turned around. Phoebe. Her best friend was bright red.

'Phoebe! You ok?'

Her best friend grabbed her arm.

'Please don't ever do that in the library again...'

Fuck. Bonnie flushed red. Phoebe... Did she see?

'I... I... What?'

'I **heard**  you... I mean, I get it, the physics section is great to make out, but _please..._ '

'I'm sorry! Marshall, he-! It's his fault!'

A blonde girl appeared next to phoebe.

'Who's fault?' She asked, snaking a possessive arm around Phoebe.

Phoebe blushed.

'Bonnie's boyfriend.'

The girl looked at Bonnie and gave a relieved sigh.

'Oh...'

'Bonnie, this is my girlfriend, Fionna.'

Bonnie shook hands with Fionna.

'Hun, Bonnie's my best friend.'

'Hiya, Bonnie. Nice to meet you.'

This was so awkward... And on top of that, Marshall appeared. Phoebe greeted him.

'Phoebe! Good to see you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised, so there...
> 
> I might add some occasional shorts? Idk... But like, the main storyline is over... I could pursue some sideplot, if that interests you all? Or more nsfw moments?


End file.
